


That Time Sheith Had a Cat

by heyfoxprince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, sue me, they have a cat named pancake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfoxprince/pseuds/heyfoxprince
Summary: Shiro and Keith had a cat. If you asked Keith when he was in a bad mood, however, Shiro had a cat; the cat had arrived at the beginning of the relationship with Keith.





	That Time Sheith Had a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> For the Big Sheith Meme. See the fanart for this here: https://twitter.com/vrepitsana/status/1121184990635724800

Shiro and Keith had a cat. If you asked Keith when he was in a bad mood, however, _Shiro_ had a cat; the cat had arrived at the beginning of the relationship with Keith. 

Shiro wasn't _really_ a cat person. In fact, he was a dog person, and had always wanted a Samoyed.

Keith found the cat embarrassing for a number of reasons, the first being that the cat's name was 'Pancake'. As if that wasn't bad enough, the cat was a Sphinx, and the 'peach-fuzz covered monster', as Keith so eloquently called her, needed to bathed weekly. 

Overall, Pancake the Sphinx was a fairly sweet creature; she slept on their laps on the couch, chased away bugs, and enjoyed being groomed.

The problem, really, was that having a cat that looked like a worm brought up uncomfortable conversations. The first time Shiro brought Keith back to his apartment, he paused at the door with a sigh, turning a concerned look at Keith, "So, uhm...I probably should have told you before..." And Keith had apparently thought it was something he'd done to make Shiro look so apprehensive. Honestly, Shiro was just embarrassed because he'd seen the cat abandoned and couldn't find anyone else to take her. It should figure that Shiro would take in a stray.

On a rainy morning in May, Shiro was giving Pancake her weekly bath in the kitchen sink. Pancake had the most bone-rattling meows; half screech, half garbled and gravelly horror, and she directed them at Shiro any time he stopped rubbing her favorite spots. Technically, it was Keith's turn to bathe Pancake, but Shiro enjoyed the task, and it gave him time to think. 

Keith was still asleep, or had been when Shiro had gotten up, wandered into the kitchen for breakfast, and was howled into submission by Pancake. He loved rubbing the soft skin on Pancake's belly and the wrinkly, disgruntled face she made in return. 

"Pan," Shiro cooed, wrapping the cat in a soft towel, "you're such a cute, wrinkly baby."

She didn't seem to be listening at all, face smushed into a thousand wrinkles by the hood of the towel. 

"G'mornin," Keith mumbled, appearing beside Shiro with a lazy kiss. 

Keith had what Shiro would call 'soft feet'. Somehow Keith managed to sneak up on even the most paranoid of their friends despite even crunchy fall leaves underfoot. It was a talent that ensured that, during Keith's pranking days with Matt, Shiro knew where Keith was at all times. 

Keith frowned. "I thought it was my turn?"

"Thought you could use a break."

"Mm," Keith returned, looking down at the bundle of mild irritation in Shiro's arms. "Good morning, little gremlin."

Shiro rolled his eyes and barely suppressed a chuckle. By the smug look on Keith's face, he clearly took it as a win. Still, "It's been five years, you can definitely pretend to like our cat now." 

Pancake squirmed, wriggling her paws through the opening for her head. Shiro knew if he let her loose now, she'd hole up in their bed and leave a giant wet spot for them to discover later, when they are both tired and definitely not in the mood to change the sheets and dry the blanket. 

Setting her on the counter to rub her dry was a tedious process, but it was one he needed to start while Pancake's patience could still be tested.

Keith, naked except for one of Shiro's oversized shirts, reached underneath it to scratch absently at his stomach. "Nah," and the way he smiles sweetly at Shiro still makes his stomach fill with butterflies. "That would ruin my image of being a unlovable hardass. It's easier to reign in cadets when they think I'm the person John Wick is based on."

Shiro does laugh then, completely besotted. Keith was a fighter at heart, always ready to take on any situation or challenge, usually with his fists, sometimes with his wit. Even when the fight was directed at Shiro, he could only admire that strength and want to see Keith succeed. 

 

Pancake let out a quiet, gravelly murr as Shiro gently toweled her ears. Patience completely thinned, she made a quick escape to the floor as soon as he lifted the towel.

"Is that the rumour that's going around these days?" 

"Pidge has been taking great joy in terrorizing my trainees." Keith shrugged, then lifted himself to sit on the counter, bare ass on the granite. 

His bed head was charming, long hair in a tangled mess over his shoulders. And while yes, Shiro could make breakfast, he could also run his hands up Keith's thighs and slot himself between them. 

So he does. And he revels in the way Keith sighs when he kisses his jaw. 

It sounds as content as he feels.


End file.
